90ssfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Gameplay Do you play as male, female or none ? -> Male Is this game censored ? -> Yes, but it can be disabled by pressing F10 and entering the cheatcode "dumbuncen" How do you buy a slave ? -> on the left of your screen you can buy slaves from the raider middleman. How can you get raw food ? -> You can buy raw food in the store. How to give them potions ? -> You can give slaves potions only in their cell during a conversation. How can you collect urine for the potions ? -> Start a conversation with her in her cell and then offer her some beer. Wait 1 hour in game and empty her bucket. How can you collect tears for the potions ? -> If you want tears just punish her hard. How can you impregnate slaves ? -> Not yet but it is planned in future versions. How do I increase her sanity ? -> Talk to her in her cell, then convince her (costs stamina from master) or give her alcohol ( costs stamina for slave ) or go to the lobby when a professional psychologist is there and hire her services. How can I increase her sympathy ? -> give (not offer during conversation !!!) her food, give her alcohol during a conversation, remove her shackles, or give her clothes. How can I increase her obedience ? -> use violence on your slave during training or wait to feed them until their status says "hungry" and then offer her food during a conversation in their cell. This will decrease sympathy for you ! How can I increase her skills ? -> By training her in the trainingroom / dungeon and by letting them do jobs where they can get more experience. If they dance in the bar they will become better at it. How can you use the auction ? -> Go to the building to the right of your house and put your slave up for auction on the day of the auction before the deadline. How do you clear blocked rooms ? -> Go to the lobby and call a builder. As soon as he arrives you can order him to clear the debris in any of the rooms you want IF you can afford it. How can you bid in an auction ? -> You can't. If you want trained slaves you need to go to the other side of the street to the first floor of the business center. Can slaves work in the bar ? -> Yes, raise her submission above 50% and take her to the bar to put her to work. Can you keep some slaves for personal use ? -> Yes you can have servants and a mistress Can I have a mistress ? -> yes General What languages does this game support ? -> English, French and German but we hope to support Spanish,Portuguese-Brazilian and Dutch very soon.How can you set a set custom resolution ? -> Available game resolutions are 1440x900 or 1920x1080. How do you save in this game ? -> The game saves itself automatically at the start of each day. How can I pause the game ? -> You can't but you can put the game on turtle speed to slow things down long enough for you to get a drink or a bathroombreak. You can however stay away as long as you want on the end of a day. A're there cheatcodes ?' -> Codes: * dumbmoney - +10000$ * dumbexp - +10000exp * dumbcen - Censor * dumbuncen - Uncensor * servantplease - Add servCategory:FAQant. Don't use this if you already have a servant. * potionsplease - +5 of each potions * dumbstim - restores your stamina to 100% * dumbcasual - Action will not consume your or your slave's stamina Is there a version for Mac ? -> Not yet but it is planned Do you plan to implement customization of your slaves ? -> In the start menu you can make 4 custom slaves which can be bought in game. Further customization is planned. I keep scrolling the screen when going to click on things. -> You can disable by pressing F10 and set scrolling sensitivity to 0. Category:Browse Category:Faq